


Koltira's Five

by Shaymed



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: Another prompt from my list. Koltira's top five guys he finds attractive.





	Koltira's Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soule/gifts).



Grimory sat back and made a face at the death knight smirking across the table from him. 

“Best out of ten?” Koltira asked. 

The demon hunter scoffed and took a long drink of his mead. “One day…”

Koltira laughed. “You’ll never beat me.”

Grimory scoffed again. His eyelids drooped the slightest bit over his blushing cheeks. “M’jus gonna— Hey, so, what if a dude was _into_ you and… What would you do?”

“Let him down nicely,” he said, laughing. “Guy problems?”

Grimory only sneered as reply. He took another drink. “Okay, but, what if it was someone you actually like as a friend…and maybe think is kinda good looking?”

“Exceptions…” Koltira said slowly. “To my being a married man… Completely uninterested in men…”

“Yeah, like a cheat. Every guy has one.”

“I don’t. Who’s your’s?”

Grimory shrugged and averted his gaze. “I’m not saying I _would_ do it, but I’m not necessarily saying that if Lord Illidan made a pass…”

Koltira spit up into the bottle of gin he was drinking from. “Lord Illidan? Really?”

“Oh, like _you_ wouldn’t?”

Koltira thought on it, taking a drink from the bottle. “Yeah, I suppose. He’s got a certain quality.”

“Who else?” Grimory folded his arms over his chest and chewed on his bottom lip.

“One isn’t enough?”

“Let’s say…five guys you had to pick. Who are they?”

Koltira narrowed his eyes. “Alisbeth with a transmorphic tincture.”

Grimory laughs and slaps his knee, spilling mead onto his chest. He wipes at it with his fingers. “Doesn’t count. Wait…What does she look like after taking one of those?”

Koltira shrugged. “Like Taveth?”

“They look nothing alike.”

“They look kinda ali—” 

“They look nothing alike, you just like Taveth, don’t you?”

They stared at each other for a long time before Koltira shrugged apathetically.

“He’s not bad, I suppose. He reminds me of someone, though.” He raised his hand for another round, requesting a towel for the demon hunter.

“He’s like Ana. _YouwanttofuckAna?_ ”

Koltira blinked and pretended he was interested in something on his pant leg. “Would she count with a potion?”

“No.”

“Then no, I do not.”

Grimory sat back and nursed his mead when the barmaid brought his replacement. “Okay, so, Illidan, Taveth, who else?”

“Thrall.”

Grimory jumped, spilling mead on himself again. “He’s _green_.”

“He’s an orc.”

“ _Exactly!_ ”

“Are you being racist?”

Grimory shrugged and set his stein on his chest so he could continuously sip on the contents. “Okay, Thrall. Gross, but I guess it counts.”

“Varian Wrynn.”

“He’s dead.”

“Illidan was dead.”

Grimory pointed at him, trying to think of an argument. He lowered his hand. “Fair enough. Last guy you wanna do the horizontal mambo with?”

Koltira stiffened. “I do _not_ want to ‘do the horizontal mambo’ with any of them! Besides, who said it would be horizontal.”

Grimory slapped his palm over his mouth to keep from spitting his drink out as he laughed. He regained control and swallowed the mead. “Fuck, then?” he asked, trying to move past the subject.

“None of that!”

“Cuuuddle?” Grimory asked slowly. 

Koltira stared daggers at the man across from him. “Lor’themar.”

“You like guys with ponytails?” He grinned over the top of the stein.

Koltira pursed his lips and leaned forward, a sympathetic expression on his face. “I get that you used to have a ponytail, but you’re not on my fuckable list.”

Grimory made a face. “I’m not… How am I not fuckable?”

Koltira blinked at the demon hunter. “Are you upset that I don’t want to screw you? I mean, I’m not on _your_ list, am I? … _Am I?_ ” 

Grimory stumbled to his feet as Anarchaia finally returned. “Sorry about that, Master Khadgar was worried. What are we talking about?”

The demon hunter sheepishly returned to his seat as Koltira stared on in slight horror at the other man. 

“Guys?” she waved her hand, trying to snap each out of their own mental occupation. “Guys? Hellooo…”


End file.
